My world
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: Castiel ha vivido por tanto tiempo, visto tantas cosas, y entendido unas miles más, pero la emociones seguian siendo un concepto extraño para él.


Castiel sabía que los seres humanos eran complicados, que su padre los creo de esa manera para que fueran lo más parecidos a él.

Y durante milenios no lo había entendido, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Observo como aquellos seres se levantaban, como creaban, desarrollaban, le daban sentido a lo estaba a su alrededor. Vio como con cada suspiro que salía de su boca alguno de aquellos seres desaparecía.

Noto que cuando sus parpados se pegaban el uno al otro una nueva civilización se alzaba, y como con otro parpadeo esta desaparecía.

Y a pesar de eso no podía dejar de observar la fragilidad que eran los humanos.

No tenían forma de defenderse.

No tenían colmillos, ni garras, ni aquellas poderosas armas que sus hermanos cargaban con ellos. Y aun así eran capaces de sobrevivir.

Eran capaces de absorber, aprender… _crear._

Y él se mantenía viéndolos.

Viendo como las vidas amanecían.

Viendo como con cada nuevo momento que pasaba los humanos aprendían algo más.

Los vio dominar los mares, vio como con temor se acercaban a aquel monstruo de colores azulados, vio como perdían a cientos, a miles de almas en las profundidades que ni siquiera él llegaba a tocar. Pero también pudo notar como con cada nueva perdida la pasión, aquella flor roja que nunca hubiera notado de no haber sido por los humanos, florecía más y más grande en el pecho de aquellas personas dispuestas a darlo todo con tal de conquistar aquel enorme desafío.

Y lo lograban.

Eso era lo que más le sorprendía.

Que no importaba que tanto sufrieran, gritaran, imploraran ser oídos, los humanos siempre parecían poder hacer las cosas.

Pero eso no significaba que esas cosas tenían que ser sencillas.

Como querubín Castiel no entendía los sentimientos.

Al menos no debería hacerlo.

Los sentimientos eran una concepción abstracta.

Eran el mar en calma antes de la tormenta, el desierto en la noche, las estrellas y la mirada que un hombre le dirigía a una mujer. Eran los secretos que nadie parecía conocer, y aun así se hablaban siempre en voces altas. Eran la calidez que causaba un amanecer, el suave roce del viento entre las alas extendidas y el color de los ojos de padre.

Eran todo aquello que no se podía describir con palabras.

Porque cuando lo intentaba sus hermanos y hermanas lo veían como si se tratara de un objeto extraño.

Como si no perteneciera a su lado.

Por eso no decía nada.

Simplemente se contentaba a si mismo con ver a los humanos.

Verlos crecer, sufrir, reír.

Verlos entregar todo lo que tenían a una causa, crear cosas tan hermosas para las cuales no tenía ( _ni tendría)_ palabras.

Pero si algo sabía era que los humanos eran una dualidad.

Algo positivo, algo hermoso, brillante, ingenuo, ingenioso.

Igualmente que algo tan obscuro, tan horrible… tan corrompido.

Él lo entendía, y si supiera lo que era amar en ese momento, sabría que eso era lo que sentía con respecto a la humanidad, pero sus hermanos no.

Lucifer siempre fue el más amado por padre ( _aunque eso lo entendería mucho después, cuando estuviera sentado entre dos hermanos, quienes sostenían su cuerpo mientras sentía como todo aquello que conocía se desmoronaba, mientras pensaba en las vidas de todos sus hermanos que terminaron por su mano, mientras rogaba que alguien,_ _ **quien fuera**_ _, le respondiera)_ y era el que más lo amaba.

Por eso cuando su padre les dijo que debían amar más a los humanos que a él…

Fue la primera vez que entendió que las emociones podían ser dolorosas.

Fue cuando su cielo, el lugar en donde estaba a salvo se disolvió, se hizo cenizas, termino por destruirse con la misma facilidad con la que las construcciones humanas lo hacían.

Aquel lugar que siempre había sido motivo de calidez ahora era algo que no podía ver, a lo cual rehuía, las sombras de lo que ahí había pasado eran demasiado peligrosas. Demasiado dolorosas para que él que no conocía como controlar ninguna de aquellas emociones lo pudiera soportar.

Por eso continúo observando a los humanos. ( _Incluso después de que dejo de ser su trabajo, después de que las cosas en el cielo se volvieran tan complicadas que pensarlas le aseguraba un dolor de cabeza. No había forma en la que se pudiera detener, porque ya no solo observaba a la humanidad en general, si no que había dos almas que parecían atraer su atención como el barco sigue al faro. Dos hermanos que sabían incluso más que él sobre el sufrimiento, y aún así, aún así estaban dispuestos a darle un espacio entre ellos, un lugar cual pertenecer)_

Los vio hacerse más astutos, más fuertes, inteligentes, creativos.

Pudo ver como lentamente iban revelando los pequeños y grandes misterios que padre les había dejado para resolver ( _misterios a los que ni siquiera ellos tenían respuesta, porque padre ya no estaba, se fue, los dejo solos)._

 _(Solos, como nunca habían estado desde el principio de la creación)_

Así que se dedicó a continuar con su observación.

Hasta que llegara el momento en que tuviera que actuar.

Hasta que una voz le hablara, rogándole desde las profundidades del infierno.

( _Si hay alguien ahí, quien sea, por favor detengan esto, no quiero hacer esto, no debo hacer esto, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no quiero ser como ellos, NO QUIERO SER COMO ELLOS)_

Y supo que ya no podía seguir ignorando el dolor de aquellos seres.

Tenía que hacer algo, incluso si hacer ese algo era reunir a los pocos ángeles que estaban dispuestos a estar bajo su comando de nuevo, sin preguntar nada, sin decir nada, simplemente obedeciendo órdenes _(y eso le incomodaba, debían de cuestionarlo, preguntarle porque estaba haciendo las cosas, en vez de simplemente seguirlo ciegamente, en vez de solo hacer un gesto de asentimiento e ir a lo que era probablemente una muerte segura)_

Vidas se perdieron ese día, pero una se ganó.

Se ganó de las garras de la tortura, del dolor, de palabras repetidas una vez, buscando dañar, buscando destruir hasta que ya no quedara nada dentro.

Y mientras los ojos azules ( _como aquel monstro que en un principio pensaba que era el mar)_ se encontraban con verdes _(esmeraldas, vida, tiempo)_ supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Dean Winchester tenía que ser salvado.

Salvarlo a él significaba salvarlos a todos, a cada una de las personas que conformaban la raza humana.

O al menos eso sentía él.

 _(Lo sentiría cada vez que sus manos se tocara, que sus miradas se encontraran en los momentos de tensión, en donde con cada día que pasaba al lado de aquellos seres tan extraordinarios aprendía nuevas cosas, aprendía sobre el dolor de la perdida, la horrible quemadura de la traición, el terrible sentimiento de no ser querido, de perder todo lo que amas)._

 _(Pero también aprendería de manos extrañamente suaves sosteniendo su rostro, de una intimidad que va más allá de lo físico, de ojos verdes que parecen buscar en lo profundo de su alma (_ _ **si es que él tiene alma**_ _), de miradas devoradoras y labios suaves)._

Castiel siempre había amado observar a los humanos.

Y mientras escucha el suave sonido de la respiración de la persona que se encuentra a su lado, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez siempre estuvo destinado a hacerlo.

Después de todo.

De la vista nace el amor.


End file.
